<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus by thewriterfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055294">It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl'>thewriterfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Halloween, M/M, Witches, hocus pocus au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two Amore brothers, Roman and Logan, just moved from Los Angeles, California to Salem, Massachusetts. They're adjusting to their new lives and finding out just how the people of Salem celebrate Halloween. Of course they learn about the legend of the Sanderson Brothers in class and one thing leads to another, next think you know someone lights the candle and the witches are back.</p>
<p>Hocus Pocus AU but you don't need to really know the movie to read the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The two Amore brothers, Roman and Logan, just moved from Los Angeles, California to Salem, Massachusetts. They're adjusting to their new lives and finding out just how the people of Salem celebrate Halloween. Of course they learn about the legend of the Sanderson Brothers in class and one thing leads to another, next think you know someone lights the candle and the witches are back.</p><p>Hocus Pocus AU but you don't need to really know the movie to read the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 31, 1690</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come little children, I'll take thee away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into a land of enchantment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come little children, the time's come to play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here in my garden of shadows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil landed his broom in front of the house he shared with his brothers and pulled the hood of his purple cloak down as he walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus! Where did you put the newt saliva?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I might have eaten it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, we need that for the potion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Virgil walked into the house he looked at his two fighting brothers and rolled his eyes. He leaned casually against the door, mentally calculating how far away the young boy must have been by now, before interrupting the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus, you put extra away in the cabinet because you knew Remus would want to eat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two froze from their position over the cauldron and stopped their arguing as they turned to look at their youngest brother. As they turned, Virgil caught sight of Janus’ scales, the spell that usually hid them must have worn off while Virgil was out. His one normal eye was it’s normal brown color while Janus’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother,” Remus greeted Virgil with a wide grin, his signature mustache quirking up with his lips, and brightly glowing green eyes, “did you get what we need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The young boy is on his way now, should be here in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful job Virgil.” Janus praised his youngest brother as he got the newt saliva out from the cabinet and added it to the bubbling cauldron. “Now one of you hand me the-ahh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus cut off mid sentence and doubled over, clutching onto his side with a cry of pain. Remus ran to his side but Janus waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am fine brother, but we need to do this now before it gets worse. Virgil, Remus, come over here and help me finish this off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil wordlessly walked to Janus’ side and handed him the other ingredients for the potion. The three brothers finished off the potion quickly, just in time to see the door open and a young boy walk in. The young boy looked like he was barely ten and the way his hair was messed made it seem like he’d only just woken up. He’d more than likely been woken up from his sleep by Virgil’s voice and that thought alone made Virgil feel a little sick, but he tamped that feeling down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned and rushed forward to help the boy into a chair while Janus bottled the potion and moved to Remus’ side. After a split second of hesitation, Virgil went to stand on Janus’ other side and all three brothers stood crowded over the wide-eyed boy. Janus crouched down and coaxed the boy into drinking the potion. Virgil could feel Remus’ eyes on him, but he refused to turn and look at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus,” Remus said suddenly, his eyes glowing a bright green, “I smell a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus rolled his eyes as he took the now empty vial back from the young boy. “And what do you think this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A child.” Remus dejectedly responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Janus went back to focusing on the boy, Virgil heard a rustling noise followed by a thudding sound. All three brothers straightened and turned to face the cause of the noise, it was a boy who was probably no older than 18.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, what have we here?” Janus asked as he stalked closer to the boy who was scrambling to stand. “Looks like you were right after all Remus. What should we do with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go?” Virgil suggested dryly, knowing full well they couldn’t do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me play with him?” Remus smirked and scrutinized the boy who was frozen with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus,” Virgil interrupted before a decision could be made, “look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil motioned over to the child. Janus practically jumped for joy when the young boy started glowing. Virgil had never been particularly fond of this idea, and maybe a small part of him had  hoped the potion wouldn’t work, but he knew it was their only choice so he smiled when Remus sent him an almost giddy look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Janus clapped his hands and then held them out to Remus and Virgil. “Brothers, take my hands and we can share this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil and Remus shared a relieved look and took Janus’ hands, all three brothers began breathing in and sucking the life out of the young boy. The young brunette stayed still and then slumped over when the life had been drained from his body. Almost immediately Virgil felt revived, the pain he’d been feeling these past few days was gone. A quick glance at his brothers told him they must have felt the same because Janus had that fire back in his eyes and Remus was dancing around. Virgil felt himself laughing along happily with them, he did his best to keep his eyes away from the lifeless body sitting right next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers calmed down from their celebrations when they remembered the teen boy still paralyzed by the wall, he was staring at the young boy. Janus stalked back over to the teen and Virgil noted that the teen and the young child had many similar features. Probably brothers. That thought must have clicked for both Janus and Remus because Virgil noticed them almost imperceptibly soften.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You murders!” The teenager managed to spit out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Book!” Janus commanded. A brown monster-like book with one strange, moving eye on the cover came flying out from another room and landed in Janus’ waiting hand. “What should we do with this boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus and Virgil crept forward as the book opened itself and flipped to a certain page with a spell on it. As Virgil looked over Janus’ shoulder to see which spell it was, he shared a look with his brothers and they all nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he won’t die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will not die,” Janus explained, “but instead you will live forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what will he live as?” Remus asked excitedly, a clear attempt to make the teen squirm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without responding Janus held up his hands and motioned for the two to step back and then he began the spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twist the bones and bend the back, trim him of his baby fat, give him fur black as black,” Janus chanted the words of the spell, his one normal eye turning a bright yellow, as Virgil and Remus chanted along, “Just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This.” Virgil finished the spell, holding out the ‘s’ with the other two and lowering his hand along with theirs. He watched as the other boy slowly shrunk and transformed into a black cat, his cries becoming cat yowls until there was a hissing black cat in place of the brunette teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the three could decide on what to do with the cat there was loud banging on the doors and a rush of panic went through Virgil as he shared a scared look with Remus. Janus lept into action and ordered Remus to hide the child while he pushed Virgil back and began walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no witches here, sir.” Remus called out while throwing a blanket over the slumped dead body. Janus sent a glare in his direction while moving to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave us alone.” Janus called through the door while trying to bar it. “We are just three brothers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spending a quiet evening at home,” Remus added on as he ran to help Janus keep the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil went over to help, but he knew they’d already been caught, so he muttered, “Sucking the lives out of little children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the two glares he got in return. It really didn’t matter anyway because the next second the door was broken down and a whole townsworth of angry people came barging in with pitchforks and everything. Virgil barely had time to recover from the force of being knocked down before he was roughly picked back up and pushed out of the house along with his two brothers. He got a brief look at a husband and wife weeping over the body of the dead boy on his way out. Some of the townspeople tied them up and guarded them while others set up a makeshift gallow with three nooses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to my son?” The man that had been weeping over the body of the young child came stomping over to them. “My eldest, Thomas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas?” Janus tilted his head and looked blank faced at the man. “Never heard of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you did something!” The man pressed on. When he got no response from any of them he growled. “Answer me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we don’t know.” Remus answered with a slightly mischievous tone. “Cat’s got our tongues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man glared at them again and then stomped off to help set up the gallow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can get out of this,” Janus muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” An angry man cut Virgil off and shoved a pitchfork right in front of Virgil’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kindly put that down,” Janus said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “And do you really want to execute a 17 year old boy? On his birthday too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned sharply to his brother. “Janus-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is right,” Remus spoke up, “Our young brother should be spared at least. He is young and naive, what can he really do to harm any of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice try,” the older man grunted out, “but all three of you are dying tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus and Remus both gave Virgil an apologetic look, which he shrugged off. If he could do anything to save his brothers he would and he was grateful to know they would do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it will be a quick death,” Janus tried to reassure his two younger brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad they went with hanging.” Remus tried to joke. “Going right for the throat, your poor singing voice Virgil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several of the townspeople seemed to freeze and turned to glare at the brothers, specifically Virgil. The pitchfork was raised to stick uncomfortably close to his face and Virgil tried to back away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s your voice.” the man realized. “You are the one who sings and lures the children away. You took the young Picani boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Virgil tried to say something but shut up when the pitchfork was lowered to his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter?” Janus quickly chimed in, “You’re killing all three of us anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man with the pitchfork seemed to smirk and Virgil felt as if he might throw up now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one!” the man yelled over his shoulder and pointed to Virgil. “He deserves the pyre!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two loud yells of ‘no’ from his brothers and many more yells of agreement from the rest of the townspeople. Virgil frantically shook his head and struggled as he was roughly lifted by the man with a pitchfork and shoved over to where several people had already thrown wood and tree branches onto the ground in a makeshift pyre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please no!” Virgil begged and kept struggling as the pyre was lit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the background he heard the voices of his two brothers, somehow he was dropped for a second when the townspeople went to cover their ears. He heard Janus and Remus singing and even though he was shaking he tried to join in because he knew it meant Janus must have some kind of plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fools! All of you!” Janus’ voice cried out. When Virgil managed to turn his head he saw that his brothers had been taken to the gallow and had the loose noose around their necks. Janus’ book that one man had been holding had dropped to the ground. “My book speaks to you. On All Hallows’ Eve when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground. We will be back and the lives of all the children will be ours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil, who had tried to escape in all the confusion, gasped as he was pulled back and shoved towards the now lit pyre. He kicked out and he screamed but he couldn’t stop it. A moment later his whole body was on fire and Virgil had to shut his eyes and scream as the flames enveloped him and burned his body to nothing more than ash. Somewhere in the distance his brothers’ screams were cut off as the boxes they’d been standing on were kicked out from underneath them. All three Sanderson brothers were dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure how long this story will be yet, I don't think it will be finished in time for Halloween (I had hoped that it would) but it'll probably finish up not long after. Let me know what you guys thought of the prologue!</p>
<p>Also thank you to kuroyurishion on tumblr for beta reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The other day I found out it's apparently rare to have a full moon on Halloween, but apparently we'll be having one in 2020 so it works out for this story. Anyway, you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter and I'm hoping you won't have to wait long for the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 31, 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor Thomas Picani. Neither his father, nor his mother, nor anyone else ever knew what became of him those 330 years ago,” the teacher explained to her class. “And so the Sanderson brothers were hanged, and one burned, by the Salem townsfolk. Now, there are those who say that on Halloween night,” The teacher spoke dramatically and started walking down the rows of students, “a black cat still guards the old Sanderson house, warning off any who might make the witches come back to life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those last dramatic words the teacher threw a streamer towards the girl closest to her and when the girl jumped the whole class erupted into laughter. Logan looked over at his brother with a disbelieving expression, but scoffed when he found his brother laughing with everyone else. Of course his brother would buy into this nonsense. The teacher turned to him when she heard Logan’s scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha, I see we have a skeptic in our midst. Mr. Amora would you care to share your point of view?” The teacher raised an eyebrow, and for a moment Logan felt a little chastised. He’d never been called out in class before for something like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan cleared his throat and began. “I have come to understand that in Salem, everyone seems interested in the black cats, witches, and other various myths surrounding the holiday.” he paused when the teacher and students rolled their eyes at him. “However, Halloween originated in a sacred feast known as All Hallows’ Eve. I believe the holiday is now corrupted by these silly superstitions and these candy companies. There is no reason to waste valuable time learning about myths and witches or to go knocking around door to door and ask for candy. I have never seen a larger display of this...nonsense then here in Salem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason,” a boy from a few desks behind Logan spoke up, “is partly to have fun. Also, it’s well known that the Salem Witch Trials were the major witch trials here in the United States. Instead of trying to pretend like they never happened, Salem has embraced their past and tried to make it fun and even informative. There are museums and classes dedicated to learning about the witch trials and the real people who died, like this class today. Maybe the Sandersons were witches and maybe they weren’t. At the very least it’s important to know they existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan stared back at the usually quiet and shy boy who rarely spoke up in class, at least he hadn’t in the few months that Logan had been going to this school. Normally, Logan would point out any flaws in logic or retaliate with a better argument, but for some reason staring into those baby blues shut him up. Logan chose to ignore the look his brother sent him. The class murmured in approval at the words and the teacher smiled in approval at the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good Mr. Dawn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the teacher went back to class Logan turned around, ignoring the smile the other teen gave him, and went back to taking notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after school, Logan and Roman walked out of school together exchanging idle chatter when Logan noticed the boy from earlier. Roman looked at his brother with a quirked eyebrow when he stopped walking. When he followed his gaze he understood and started laughing. Not even the glare or elbow that crushed his side could make him shut up. He waved at the other teen from halfway across the street still ignoring Logan’s glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Patton!” Roman called, he laughed when Logan tried to shush him. “Wait up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman grabbed his brother’s arm, pretending not to hear the noise of protest, and all but dragged him towards their classmate. When they got closer Patton smiled brightly at both of them, he turned to Logan with his bright smile and annoyingly warm eyes. As soon as Logan locked eyes with Patton he felt almost frozen and his mouth seemed unable to form any words. He’d seen Roman get like this with many of his crushes but he had never had to deal with this. It was illogical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Roman,” Patton greeted his new friend, Patton had tried to get to know the two new transfer students and had very easily befriended Roman, “and Logan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s look changed into an apologetic one as soon as he greeted Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you earlier in class or made you angry,” Patton apologized sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to snap Logan out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Logan’s voice must have held some coldness because Roman nudged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t seem affected by the tone and merely shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just seemed...quiet after what I said and I know you usually enjoy arguing with people. You also,” Patton paused and tried to suppress a smile, “Well it looked like your face had gone a little red so I thought I had either made you mad or embarrassed. Anyway, I know Roman wasn’t too thrilled to move here but what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is adequate,” Logan responded. “What I mean is, it was a logical move for our family as our father had been given a good opportunity he could not turn down. It is fascinating to experience the seasonal differences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the people, the atmosphere, the school?” Patton asked. “What do you think of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan hesitated in answering that question and shared a look with his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Logan searched for the right words, “I am sure I will enjoy it more after the Halloween festivities have died down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton tilted his head and peered curiously at the two boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe in any of it do you?” Patton shrugged. “I figured as much from class, but I didn’t think it bothered you that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That ruffled some of Logan’s feathers (Metaphorically of course. Logan did not really have any feathers to ruffle).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not that it bothers me, or at least not outside of the classroom.” Logan tried to explain, “I personally do not believe in magic or witches, or that the Sanderson brothers practiced magic. But it does not bother me if other people believe that. I just do not want to waste precious class time on such fiction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes and looked at Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore egghead over here, he’s never really liked Halloween and he’s been down right vicious towards it since we moved here.” Roman threw an arm around his brother and started steering him away. “We’ve got to go, but it was great talking to you Patton!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan huffed as Roman led him to their house. Once there was a safe distance between the brothers and Patton, Roman turned to his brother with an exaggerated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Roman glared at Logan. “Were you trying to pick a fight or something? I thought you liked Patton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not dislike him.” Logan said, not understanding why Roman looked annoyed and sounded upset, “He is...nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice?” Roman scoffed. “You can do better than that. You’re practically head over heels for him. Don’t deny it, I saw you in class today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we don’t have to talk about it.” Roman held up a hand as if anticipating Logan’s next words. “But we do have to talk about our costumes for tonight, and I’m going as a prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re a little old for trick or treating.” Logan pointed out. “I think I will just stay home and catch up on my homework for next week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman groaned and shook his head emphatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. You’re joining me tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s tone held no room for arguing, but that didn’t mean Logan wouldn’t try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no interest in going out tonight. Besides, I do not wish to deal with you on a sugar high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Logan, think about it this way: trick or treating means that you can meet all of our new neighbors, you can walk around and get a better feel for the neighborhood, we can even see where the nearest library is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman tried to throw all the logical reasons for going out tonight that he could think of, ones that Logan wouldn’t immediately shoot down. Logan actually thought about his brother’s words and slowly he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will go with you tonight on one condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You name it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I go trick or treating with you tonight, you have to join me on a separate event of my choice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan already had a few ideas for what he could force Roman to go to and he didn’t doubt his brother would consider them all completely boring. It never ceased to amuse their parents that even though Logan and Roman were twins they had next to nothing in common. Perhaps their only shared trait, aside from their physical appearance, happened to be their sexual orientation. Of course Roman had loved that when he found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman stared at his brother weighing the pro’s and con’s of this deal. On one hand, he really did need to get Logan out of the house and at least pretend he’s human but on the other, he didn’t want to get dragged to another boring science fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine.” Roman finally agreed. “Deal. Now, what’re you dressing up as.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan smirked as they walked up to their new home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will see later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour or two later the two brothers met downstairs in their kitchen both dressed in their costumes for the night. Their parents began oohing and awing over Romans’ handmade prince costume while getting ready for their own Halloween party. They warned the two boys not to stay out too late and then said goodbye to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re you even dressed as?” Roman asked as they closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan looked down at his black shirt that had the word ‘everybody’ printed across it in all caps and tugged slightly on the baseball cap atop his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it not obvious? I dressed as Logic, the rapper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sighed, almost disappointed but not surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you didn’t put any effort in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I apologize that my outfit is not handmade like yours, but at least it is not ‘extra’ either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not extra! This is just right and made with care and attention to detail. Yours looks obviously thrown together at the last minute and everybody will be able to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t tell me his plan until last minute.” Logan huffed out. “I told you I did not want to go but you would not let the subject drop. Now collect your candy already so we can find the library and then go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I shouldn’t have invited you, you always spoil this holiday for me!” Roman whined and went to collect some candy from a house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned from the house, he glared at Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never understand why you have to act so miserable every year. You’re even worse this year! I know moving right before senior year was difficult for you, it’s been hard for all of us but you’re more of a jerk than normal. Now here!” Roman took some candy from his bag and shoved it towards Logan. “I got you some candy too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman huffed and stalked away to cool off away from his brother, the current reason he felt angry and needed to cool off. Logan blinked and looked down at the candy in his hands, of course Roman had grabbed all his favorites. He carefully put it into the bag Roman had forced him to carry and slowly walked over to wear his brother sat next to a carved pumpkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” Logan started carefully as he sat down next to his brother, “I apologize for my behavior and my words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence passed until Roman bumped shoulders with Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too Logan. I know this isn’t your thing, but you’ve been acting even more uptight than usual lately and I thought this would help and...well we never do anything together anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan considered those words and then nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are right. How about this? I will go with you to a few more houses then I suggest we go home and put on some movies. You enjoy the Nightmare before Christmas I believe and I also used to enjoy the movie so I would not mind watching it again as I have not actually done so in years. I believe this is a good compromise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman grinned widely at his brother and felt his usual enthusiasm come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds splendid. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him up then looked around for the next house to go to. His eyes landed on a rather large house that looked like a mansion, in comparison to the other houses around, and he shared a look with Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rich people,” they both said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a small smile and then walked up to the house and went to ring the doorbell, they were surprised to find the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that is highly dangerous,” Logan commented, “Anyone could just walk right- Roman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had already pushed the door open and walked in when his brother yelled his name. He raced over to the candy bowl on the table in front and grinned at all the candy. Logan followed slowly, not liking the idea of just barging right in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at the large candy bowl and shared a look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackpot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Roman, Logan.” a friendly voice from the top of the stairs greeted them. Logan looked up and felt his jaw actually drop open when he saw Patton Dawn descending the stairs in a fancy colonial suit...and it appeared historically accurate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton!” Roman exuberantly greeted the other teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton.” Logan said when he got his mouth working again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t like the idea of trick or treating?” Patton teased while staring right at Logan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forced him to.” Roman explained as he grabbed a fistful of candy, Logan would admonish him for that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since you're here,” Patton said as he finished walking down to them, “do you want some cider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Logan turned the offer down, “but thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman beamed at the other brunette and Patton left to grab Roman a cup, he returned not long after and handed the cider to Roman who took it with a ‘thanks’ and downed it quickly. Logan finally took a look around and noticed two large doorways with people crowded in both rooms. There appeared to be a party and everyone dressed in a similar fashion to Patton, but some clearly less historically accurate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a boring party.” Patton explained when he saw Logan looking, “My parents do this every year and I always have to hand out the candy, not that I mind of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton looked as if he genuinely didn’t mind so Logan believed him. Patton finally looked over both Roman and Logan and motioned to their costume choices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both have great costumes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do too,” Logan replied, “Your suit looks very authentic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton glanced down at his suit and smiled at the compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He turned to Roman and admired the costume. “Roman that looks fantastic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman of course basked in the attention and winked at Patton, which Logan definitely didn’t mind because why would he? He didn’t...not one bit. His brother could wink at whoever he wanted to wink at and it wouldn’t bother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made it myself!” Roman turned around so Patton could see all of it. “I almost dressed as a witch after today’s class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right!” Patton exclaimed suddenly. “You both left before I could tell you this. There actually used to be a museum dedicated to the Sanderson brothers and my mom used to run it. They closed it down a while ago, but there were some interesting historical facts mixed in with all the fiction.” He gave Logan a pointed look before shifting his gaze between the two again. “If you two ever want to see it let me know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not now?” Logan surprised himself with that suggestion and he clearly surprised the other two because both of their heads snapped to stare at him. “Well...you did offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to speak again. “O-okay, they won’t miss me here, but if we’re going there now then I’m changing into the witch costume I wanted to wear tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed another grin at the two before walking back up the large staircase, presumably to change into his witch costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?” Roman rounded on his brother the minute Patton left. “What are you thinking? If you want to impress him there are better ways of going about this! I’ll even help you, but I am not going to that museum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you like all this stuff.” Logan rolled his eyes at Roman. “I’m not trying to impress him. I am interested in learning the real history behind the brothers, and I know you are interested too so just come along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan dropped his voice down to a whisper, “Roman please. I didn't mean to actually suggest that. It just came out. I need you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smirked and Logan wondered if he should’ve just kept that to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. On one condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely should’ve kept that to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman bounced excitedly as he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next year we dress up as Wendy and Peter Pan. I’ll be Wendy of course, and you have to wear the tights and let me do your makeup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan cut himself off when he saw Patton walking back down the stairs with a witch costume. Patton smiled excitedly at them and stared right at Logan, his knees felt a little weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine.” Logan whispered quickly to Roman. His brother practically danced in excitement and surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, how bad could it be?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank anxie-tea-and-biscits and kuroyurishion (both usernames on Tumblr) for beta reading. Let me know if you guys liked this chapter, hopefully the next one will be up soon. I have the whole story outlined so that should make it easier to get chapters done quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman didn't think lighting the candle would actually do anything...but it does.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Patton led the twin brothers to the old Sanderson house, he began to wonder if his idea was the best idea after all. Plenty of people went to the old house to poke around and laugh. It wasn't exactly off-limits, but Patton had never gone since the museum shut down. He peered back at the two. Logan took everything in while Roman shifted uncomfortably. Patton got the sense Roman didn't want to go to the closed down house, Roman acted more cautious about these things than Logan. Logan didn't show any emotion on his face, Patton thought maybe his stoicism had to do with Logan not believing in any of Salem's Halloween traditions.</p><p> </p><p>"Legend has it the bones of a hundred children are buried within these walls." Patton said in his best spooky voice as they made it to the house. He chuckled when he heard Roman groan behind him. "Don't worry kiddo, it's probably just a myth."</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to the locked gates and dug out the key his mother had given him to open said gates. Patton didn't notice the two brothers have a silent exchange behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Patton," Logan spoke up, "I believe we are older than you."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Patton put the key in and unlocked the gates. He opened them and motioned for the two to walk in. "Oh, I call everybody kiddo...except for my parents, that would be weird."</p><p> </p><p>Patton's attempt at humor must've helped Roman because he noticed the older boy relax as he walked up to the creepy old house. Logan looked unaffected of course, and Patton wondered if he was really unaffected or if some small part of him felt creeped out by the house. Being around the house made Patton sweat, even if he knew nothing bad would happen. He admired Logan for being able to keep a brave face, he knew the other boy didn't believe in witches or spirits but the atmosphere was enough to make anyone a little nervous. Logan seemed anything but nervous, Patton wanted to swoon at the bravery he exuded.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Patton just loved to have Logan there, and he wished he could be around the logical boy more. Since their first day of school, Logan just appeared so cool under pressure and he spoke so eloquently in class. Patton used to contribute all the time to class but ever since Logan transferred he couldn't seem to muster up the nerve to say anything. He'd even tried getting closer to Roman. Mostly because he wanted Roman and Logan both to feel welcome, and Patton may have also wanted an excuse to interact with Logan. He'd never hung out with Logan a long time before, so Patton would brave the spooky house if it meant getting to learn more about Logan.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked in, Patton noticed the dust first only because he and the twins started coughing. Patton noticed the cobwebs second, and he didn't so much see them as feel them brush against his hand. He may or may not have let out a yelp. When he sprang backwards, he collided into somebody else and heard a grunt as said person reached out to steady him. He smiled gratefully and glimpsed up, hoping to see Logan, but was no less grateful to see Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"My hero." he teased with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Roman grinned and adopted a tough expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Patton, I'll save you from all the things that go bump in the night."</p><p> </p><p>To prove his point, Roman raised the fake sword he'd made and brandished it. He swung the sword at the spider webs and accidentally ended up hitting Logan, who'd been fumbling for the light switch.</p><p> </p><p>"Roman!" Logan turned and sent his brother a reprimanding stare before returning to searching the walls for a light switch.</p><p> </p><p>"Here Logan." Patton had bravely stuck his hand near some spider webs to grab a lighter. "I found a lighter."</p><p> </p><p>Patton walked over with the open lighter and leaned over Logan's shoulder to hold the light up so Logan could see better. Maybe Patton stood unnecessarily close, but without any light Patton didn't realize how close he stood to Logan. When Logan had found the light switch and successfully switched the lights on, he turned and found himself face to face with Patton. The two simultaneously froze and stared at each other until Roman cleared his throat and stared in obvious exasperation. Patton blushed and jerked away to give Logan his space, and he quickly busied himself with surveying the old museum. Patton gently placed the lighter down on a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>As Patton inspected the old cauldron in the middle of the room, Roman gave Logan a rather suggestive eyebrow waggle and laughed when his brother's face turned red. None of the three boys noticed a cat watching from just outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Now here are some very interesting facts." Patton said as he turned back to see the twins. "This is the original cauldron, or at least the one found in this house when they turned said house into a museum. Those stairs lead up to the rooms where the Sanderson brothers slept, and that chair is where they found Emile Picani's body. Oh and of course, here's the book."</p><p> </p><p>Patton motioned the two over to a glass container which held the large spell book. He stood over the creepy book and read the nearby card that explained all the background of the book. Patton felt Roman and Logan move to stand on either side of him, and he resisted the urge to turn his head to Logan's face, which loomed awfully close to his own. Patton didn't mind admitting Logan had a nice face, but he would turn bright red if he looked at the older boy. Plus Logan probably didn't even like him back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton startled at the sound of Roman's voice, stopping his explanation of the book mid-sentence and glanced up to see what Roman pointed at. His eyes followed Roman's gaze to land on the black flame candle. A small shiver went down his spine, but he tried to play his shiver off as a nonchalant shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the black flame candle."</p><p> </p><p>Roman leaned in closer and Patton wanted to yell at him to get away, but Roman had already started reading the information out loud to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Made from the fat of a hanged man." Roman read, he sounded amused and slightly concerned, "Legend says on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night...let's light it!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Patton immediately yelled, he nervously laughed when the two brothers flinched and stared at him. "What I mean is, we need to go before our parents worry."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with Patton." Logan spoke up as he gave his brother a raised eyebrow, the side of his lip turned down.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be such scaredy cats." Roman scoffed at both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Roman quickly grabbed the lighter Patton had used earlier and flipped it open. Patton's heart rate went up immensely as he watched Roman's hand move to light the candle. He screamed along with Roman when a black cat came out of nowhere and landed on Roman's shoulder with a loud growl and hiss. Patton saw Roman stumble backwards as the cat ran off his shoulder to somewhere else in the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Demon spawn!" Roman called out, he clutched his shoulder with wide eyes. He turned sharply to his brother and began gesturing wildly. "Did you two just see that attempt on my life!"</p><p> </p><p>Patton almost wanted to go and check on the cat, but the fear still coursing through his body kept him in place. He put a hand to his chest, his heart pounded heavily, and he thought his heart might beat right out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe it is time to leave." Logan spoke up calmly, but Patton saw the miniscule amount of fear in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Patton nodded vigorously at Logan's statement and almost rushed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan's right." Patton told Roman. "Roman, we should go."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Roman muttered as he rolled his eyes at them again.</p><p> </p><p>Roman flipped open the lighter and placed the flame over the wick before anyone could stop him. Patton nervously took a step back, startled and nearly screamed when all the lights started going out one by one. A large wind swept through the house, and the floorboards started shaking. Patton reached out to grab the closest thing to him, which felt like Logan's arm. Without thinking, Logan started pulling Patton along to stand against a wall for support. Patton noticed Roman flailing on the other side of the room so he let go of Logan to go help but the shaking and the wind both stopped before he could.</p><p> </p><p>The three boys gaped at each other, each with wide eyes and panted heavily. Logan leaned against a wall, Patton stood in the middle of the room by the cauldron, and Roman used the stand with the book on it for support. Patton glanced around half expecting three corpses to come walking down the stairs or through the door. He found no sign of the three long since gone brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oops." Roman chuckled nervously, his shoulder slumped sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe they put in special effects just to scare people?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly all the fake candles lit with real flames and even the fireplace started blazing. Patton saw the twins jump but he stayed still, shaking and too scared to say anything. Loud laughter drifted in from right outside the door, and Patton wanted to throw up. The three immediately ran to hide somewhere as the door burst open.</p><p> </p><p>Patton put a hand over his mouth to muffle his whimpering as he crawled to hide behind the counter. Paton had known bringing them to the scary museum would be a bad idea, but he'd been so bored at his parents' party and he wanted to show off to Logan and Roman, mostly Logan. He tried not to scream when he saw a spider crawl by. It seemed even the creepy crawly death dealers wanted to get away. Patton didn't know where Logan and Roman had chosen to hide but he hoped they hidden themselves well.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered again when he heard three voices making various sounds. They all sounded happy, but those couldn't be the Sanderson brothers right?</p><p> </p><p>"We're home." a voice started speaking. "Oh sweet revenge! See brothers, the spell worked perfectly."</p><p> </p><p>"Much better than the last spell we did." another voice spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Only voices, maybe they didn't belong to the brothers. Patton heard the sound of footsteps moving and he shut his eyes tight trying not to cry. Whether they were the brothers or not, their situation still terrified him.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus!" The first voice yelled, and Patton noted the voice held out the 's' sound which sounded like a snake's hiss. From his reading on the Sanderson brothers that would fit Janus, if it was the brothers. "You left the cauldron on!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh look, my lucky rat tail is right where I left it." the third voice exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Well one name confirmed, but maybe the person just happened to share the name of one of the Sanderson brothers and maybe he also happened to have two brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Patton would admit it, that idea sounded crazy and far fetched, but so did three witches rising from the dead on Halloween night because of a candle.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," the same voice Patton thought could be Janus spoke, "who lit the black flame candle?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton heard another hissing sound, which might've been a gasp, but it made him shudder and hope one of the others hadn't been caught. The sound of tapping on glass almost made him want to get a glimpse at what caused the sound.</p><p> </p><p>"The blasted book." the voice made a hissing sound again but only on the 's'. "Wake up! We've got work to do."</p><p> </p><p>Patton heard the sound of light footsteps walking close to where he hid.</p><p> </p><p>"Janus," the third voice, the one who'd found his rat tail, spoke in a near whisper, "I smell children."</p><p> </p><p><em>Smell children.</em> That must have been Remus. Who knew spending so much time in an old museum and reading about the Sanderson witches would pay off? Patton just wished he didn't need to know these things at that time in that specific situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me." Janus' voice whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Three pairs of feet started walking again and Patton scooted back so his back pressed squarely against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"I smell one...it's a boy, approximately Virgil's age so 17," Remus explained.</p><p> </p><p>That would be any of the three of them, but at least Remus smelled only one of them. He heard the footsteps get closer and Patton realized Remus must have smelled <em>him</em>. Patton yelled and stood quickly when he heard a loud banging sound on the counter above him. He froze as he came face to face with the three Sanderson brothers. The myths were real.</p><p> </p><p>There stood Janus, his gloved hand still placed on the counter, with his black and yellow caped overcoat and of course the snake scales that covered half his face. Then Remus, he really did have a mustache, and he wore a black cloak with a green interior. Lastly, there was Virgil with his dark purple cloak and he looked like he had literal shadows under his eyes. The shadows vaguely reminded Patton of modern day eyeshadow.</p><p> </p><p>Everytime Patton had imagined the Sanderson brothers and when he saw pictures in books, he always pictured them as at least middle aged men if not older. Standing in front of him were not middle aged men, but teenagers. Virgil must have been his age and the other two had to be only slightly older than that. The three brothers stared at him, their expressions ranged from bored to almost hungry. They did appear a little thrown off by his appearance and that's when Patton remembered he changed his costume to look like a witch.</p><p> </p><p>"Brothers!" Patton blurted out with a forced grin. "I waited a long time for this moment. I am the one who brought you back."</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine." Janus drawled out lazily as he slowly rounded the corner with his brothers following.</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly a handsome witch." Remus said as he stalked around with Janus.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell us," Virgil started joining his brothers as they slowly pushed Patton back, "what is the year?"</p><p> </p><p>Patton nervously walked backwards until Remus linked arms with him and pulled him towards the chair by the cauldron. Patton chanced a scan of the room but didn't see Roman or Logan.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 2020." Patton answered as they pushed him to sit in the chair.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the three brothers gape at each other, clearly shocked. He'd probably feel the same way too if over 300 years passed since he died.</p><p> </p><p>"330 years." Janus whistled. "My how time flies."</p><p> </p><p>"When you're dead." Remus joked from where he leaned against the back of Patton's chair.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers shared a laugh and Patton slowly joined in until their heads snapped back to him. Patton closed his mouth quickly and moved to stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Well as fun as this has been, I need to go home."</p><p> </p><p>Remus pushed him back with a feral glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not stay for supper?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I wouldn't want to intrude." Patton chuckled nervously as he tried to stand again.</p><p> </p><p>"No intrusion at all." Remus purred from somewhere over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant the three witches lifted him and carried him towards the cauldron. Patton yelled and kicked out as they pulled him closer, but he stopped when he heard a loud voice interrupt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Roman stood from somewhere across the room and glared at the three. "Put my friend down now!"</p><p> </p><p>The three dropped Patton and turned their attention to Roman, they didn't look too surprised to see him and Patton wondered if they had known about the other boys all along. He inspected the room in search of Logan, but couldn't see the third boy yet. Patton's attention snapped back to the witches when yellow sparks flew from Janus' hands and hit Roman right in the chest. Patton gasped and tried to rush forward but Remus' painful hold on his arm stopped him. He noticed Janus stalking towards Roman, his one normal eye had turned a bright yellow which meant another myth was true too.</p><p> </p><p><em>What else is true?</em> Patton took a second to contemplate that. Something he did know: things were about to get even worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank anxie-tea-and-biscits and kuroyurishion (both usernames on Tumblr) for beta reading. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>